Physics in Life
by Cara Miro
Summary: My Science Micropaper!Sakura wonders jow she could apply certain parts of Physics in her life so she goes to Syaoran, Tomoyo, Touya, and Kero for help. Please, don't flame! I got 98 inthis micropaper!


HI there! Somehow you have stumbled across my Science micropaper! I made it into a fanfic! So, if you don't like it, you might as well tell that to my Science Prof who gave it a 48 out of 50! Bye all! Still need your reviews for Star Circle Quest, Two Hearts, and all my fictionpress entries, under the same name! Bye! 

**_Card Captor Sakura: The Physics Lesson_**

**_by Ballet Kitty_**

One day, Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li just finished a Physics class with Mr. Terada. Unfortunately, Sakura had no idea how she could apply Physics to her everyday life. That is why she decided to ask her boyfriend Syaoran. "Uhm... Syaoran?" she asked, "How do you apply physics in your everyday life?" "Well Sakura," Syaoran replied, "Let's start with Friction." "Okay." Sakura said, "What about friction?"

"Friction is the result of two forces." Syaoran explained, "But there are still three types of forces. They are: static, sliding and rolling." "Okay, so get to the point!" Sakura impatiently shouted. "Alright already," Syaoran said, "So, static friction can be applied when you put any Sakura Card on your desk. Sliding friction can be applied when Kero plays on the slide. And, rolling friction can be applied when you drive because the wheel rolls on the road."

"Okay," Sakura said, drinking all the information, "What is force anyway?" "Force is a push or a pull." Syaoran explained, "It can change the size, position, shape, speed and direction of an object. There are two kinds of forces, contact and non-contact."

"I get that much." Sakura said, "I know that friction is a contact force, but what about the non-contact forces?" "At least you know that much, Sakura." Syaoran said, "So, non-contact forces are magnetic, gravitational, and electrostatic." "Okay." Sakura said, "I'll give examples this time. Tell me if I'm right. Use of magnets is an example of magnetic force. The reason we aren't floating on air without the help of the Cards is because of gravity or gravitational force. And then, when we rub our feet on the carpet and then we hold metal, we got a slight electrical shock because of electrostatic force, right? " "Very good, Sakura." Syaoran praised.

Later that evening, Sakura decided to ask her best friend Tomoyo, this time, how she could apply Newton's laws of Motion to her everyday life. "Hey Tomoyo!" Sakura asked her friend when Tomoyo came over, "How do you – ?" "- apply Newton's laws of Motion in your everyday life?" Tomoyo interrupted. "How'd you know?" Sakura asked, surprised.

"Meiling told me. I believe you asked her that while she was in kendo class." Tomoyo answered, "Now getting back to Newton's laws of Motion. First in the list is the Law of Inertia. It states that an object at rest remains at rest until an outside force acts on it, or an objects in motion remains at motion until an outside force acts upon it." "And in English that means?" Sakura asked. "For example," Tomoyo said, giggling, "You are asleep. You will remain asleep until Touya or Kero wakes you up."

"Next is the Law if Acceleration, monster." Touya, Sakura's brother, interrupted, "It says there that if an unbalanced force acts upon an object, the object will be accelerated. Meaning, that if you hit a billiard ball hard with a billiard stick, the ball will roll faster, got that monster?" "Yeah, I got it, but there's no need to call me a monster." Sakura replied as she kicked Touya out of her room.

"Last in the show would be..." Tomoyo announced in an announcer's voice. "THE LAW OF INTERACTION!" Kero shouted from behind Sakura's bed, "The law of Interaction states that for every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction. So, it means that if Tomoyo gets into any trouble, the reaction would be a bloody angry Eriol!"

"Thanks you guys!" Sakura said, "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't understand Physics at all!" "Don't mention it!" Tomoyo and Kero said, "We're glad to help you!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, what do you think??? Review please! And please, read Star Circle Quest!!!!


End file.
